High dragon
Impregnated females are known as High Dragons. Living more than 1000 years, these terrifying beasts are known to have at least a dozen drakes guarding their lair. At the end of the Blessed Age, many in Thedas believed that all the dragons had vanished until one went on a Rampage. A Rampage is when one or more high dragons, who are all female, emerge from their underground lair and destroy everything in their path. They gorge, then lay a clutch. The developers have suggested the level of devastation is comparable to a category 5 hurricane. It was this portent (the Rampage) that led to the current period being named the Dragon Age by the Divine of the Chantry. The Dragon's rampage could be seen as far as Ferelden, and the scene of the dragon's rise inspired Loghain Mac Tir to inspire his soldiers to defeat the Orlesian army at River Dane. Exploits This exploit will not work if you sided with Kolgrim. * It is possible to fight the dragon without the horn, and possibly even without the gong (casting Blizzard from this position does work on PS3 with latest update). If Morrigan, Wynne, or a Magi Warden moves behind the cliff the dragon rests upon and looks up (in third person mode, not strategic) it's possible to hit the dragon with Blizzard which will cause it to leap down and begin attacking (not tested with other AoE effects). This has not been tested with v1.02a. ** Notes: While doubtful it makes a difference the party used at the time consisted of The Warden, Morrigan, Wynne, and Shale. Similarly testing was done only after completing the gauntlet. You can see this screenshot for further information. *(PC Tested only) It is possible to call the dragon and kill it without taking any damage whatsoever, with any class chosen. Once you enter the Mountain Top area for the first time there will be two other exits, the gauntlet and the eastern part of the Ruin. head over to the bridge where you go back into the east ruin. Walk straight to the door (fairly close), and tell you party to hold their ground (H key). At the top of the bridge keep trying Kolgrim's horn until you are still as far from the battlefield as possible. Once the horn is succesful (even before you spot the dragon) run back down to your party. If done correctly the dragon will be unable to attack you with anything other than buffet which causes no real threat. Equip bows and arrows or just use a mage and attack for a while. Just don't press H again until the dragon is slain. *Another option is sometimes if you are playing a mage character and you are stuck under its belly it will freeze in place like it does not see you and just stands there. You can constantly cast AoE spells and not move. The dragon takes damage but will not attack (PS3) *The dragon AI can leave it permanently stuck in a position just to the right of the bridge from the Caverns, between the bridge and the pool of fluid. If you get it there, it will be unable to move or attack and can be taken down easily. This is a collision bug which might be very difficult to trigger, but it has been observed. Result One of the most valuable items that can be looted from the dragon on the mountaintop is her scales. Speak to Wade, from Wade's Emporium in Denerim, and he can make Dragon Scale Armor from them. Other Rewards (from one kill): x2 }} References Category:Creatures Category:Origins creatures Category:Dragons Category:Elite Bosses